A Pharaoh's Companions
by Machi Vido
Summary: A/U: What would happen if the pharoah didn't went to the afterlife afterwards alone. What if he choose to bring a friend with him? Join the pharoah on his new quest to the afterworld with Yugi and a few other friends. Note: Will be updated if possible. (ON HIATUS)
1. Return to the Afterlife: Part 1

**Hey guys! I decided to update my list of stories with a new story. I think you will enjoy this one as it's based on the original Yugioh series. So without further ado, I present to you Yugioh: A Pharaoh's Companion.**

It was over, the battle had ended and as Yugi Moto appeared victorious, the pharaoh could now finally rest after 5000 years.

"_But at what cost,"_ thought Yugi?

He didn't give a second thought to this duel as he wanted to finally prove to everyone that he is truly the king of games. After all, all those times in which (he) was dueling the pharaoh had his back. So with the pharaoh going back to his eternal slumber, Yugi thought about only one thing.

"_He is not a coward and he is truly the king of games."_

But yet, he had a strange feeling in his heart, what was that feeling, he thought when he finally got an answer.

"_Would life for him be the same after the pharaoh leaves?"_

He then sat down with his arms pressed against the ground. He started crying as the pharaoh approached him.

"Well done," he said.

Yugi didn't look at him as he was still crying.

"Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees, you achieved a great victory for us both," said the pharaoh as he kneeled down beside Yugi.

Yugi softened at his words and started to speak.

"I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean, by defeating you I have sent you away… for good," said Yugi.

The pharaoh smiled at Yugi's concern and started to speak.

"No you have opened the door for me, thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again," said the pharaoh.

He then paused as he spoke again.

"I'll be back where I belong, fate has brought the two of us together for a reason," said the pharaoh.

He then looked at Yugi in the eyes.

"And we have fulfilled our destinies," he said.

He then picked up Yugi by the shoulders and made him stand face-to-face with him.

"We both have grown tremendously strong and you do realize we will never be truly apart," said the pharaoh as he smiled.

"Huh," said Yugi confused?

"The gift of kindness that you showed me and the courage that I showed you shall always keep us together no matter how far apart we are," said the pharaoh.

Yugi nodded smiling.

Suddenly the door to the _Spirit World_ opened and the Eye of Ejuat glowed.

Hey look, said Tristan.

"What's up with the eye," asked Joey?

"Now that the duel ritual has ended, the door to the _Spirit World_ has awakened and the spirit of the pharaoh which was trapped within the millennium puzzle for 5000 years is now free," said Ishizu.

Everyone grew weary as the time for the pharaoh to say goodbye came.

"So this is it," thought Tea.

"The time has arrived for you to tell the Eye of Ejuat your name," said Ishizu.

Yami nodded.

"_I am the son of King Akhenaton,"_ my name is ATEM!

The doors opened for the pharaoh and he was ready to go but as he was about to go he stopped and looked back at Yugi.

"_Yugi, we've been through so much together and I feel that I know for such a long time even before we met, but now that I have to go, I wish I could say that I still need you,"_ thought the pharaoh as he looked back towards the door.

"_But why do I feel like that towards him,"_ he thought?

As he made his way towards the door which leads to the spirit world, he paused and thought.

"_I've known Yugi throughout my life and he was the one who had changed me and made me a better person. I was known as Yami was once after all and after all he has done for me going back to rest without him is very painful for me,"_ thought the pharaoh.

He stood still for a few seconds pondering what to do.

"Hey guys check it out, the pharaoh's not even moving," said Tristan.

"I know, it's like he doesn't want to go," said Joey.

"He better go now, because if he doesn't go soon, the Eye of Ejuat will close leaving him imprisoned in this realm for another 5000 years," said Ishizu.

Suddenly as everyone was wondering about why the pharaoh had stopped moving a man came towards the pharaoh wearing a white robe.

"Hey, it's the guy in the white bath robe," said Tristan.

"His name is Shadi… Tristan," said Joey.

Shadi approached the pharaoh and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shadi…" the pharaoh said as he turned around, "I thought you were killed by Zorc," said the pharaoh.

Shadi smiled and knelt down in front of the pharaoh.

"My pharaoh, I wasn't killed because I was already dead," replied Shadi.

The pharaoh nodded then asked another question.

"Why you are here then, does the ritual have something else that I wasn't told about that I have to do," the pharaoh asked?

Shadi nodded silently and started to speak.

"My pharaoh, I sensed your doubt, you don't want to leave Yugi behind, regardless of what you have to do. I understand how you feel and I am here to solve your problems," said Shadi.

"Solve my problems, how," asked the pharaoh?

"By taking the Millennium Puzzle and sealing Yugi's body within you through its power," said Shadi.

Everyone in the room gasped as they heard this especially Yugi.

"_Sealing my body, within the Pharaoh, forever,"_ thought Yugi.

As everyone was quite shocked at this idea by Shadi, the pharaoh spoke.

"But why do you want to force me to gain my inner happiness, is there something else that I am supposed to know about my life that I haven't until now," asked the pharaoh?

Shadi sighed and spoke; he really didn't want to tell him this but if he didn't he wouldn't forgive himself.

"My pharaoh, do you know as to why he was able to find you when he first formed the puzzle," asked Shadi?

The pharaoh stayed silent for a few moments then answered.

"No, but I suppose you do," said the pharaoh.

The guardian nodded.

"Yes my pharaoh, I do know. He was able to find you because he was created from your inner good," said Shadi.

The whole room gasped once more as they heard it loud and clear.

"Created from my inner good, Shadi you don't mean," the pharaoh began.

However Shadi silenced him by putting a finger on his forehead and looking at him dead in the eye to show that he was serious.

"Yes my pharaoh, he spoke in a quiet tone, Yugi Moto is your twin brother," said Shadi.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: How did you like it? Yugi is Yami Yugi's twin brother. Although, if I owned the show I would have done that because I mean they are more alike and bonding at times then even Rua and Ruka. Also, whoever can guess as to why I underlined the words, The Spirit World, will receive the update as soon as next week. Enjoy!


	2. Return to the Afterlife: Part 2

**Hey Guys! I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! For your enjoyment, here's the second chapter to Yugioh: A Pharaoh's Companion.**

(Flashback)

"_Yes my pharaoh, Yugi Moto is your twin brother," said Shadi._

(End of Flashback)

The pharaoh was shocked and silent to say the least. He felt like the happiest man in the world right now to know that he had a sibling all along. But at the same time was sad for not knowing this earlier. As he looked back at Shadi, he demanded answers.

"Shadi, how is this possible," asked the pharaoh?

"Yeah Shadi, tell us how our best bud is the brother of a deceased king," said Joey.

Shadi sighed; he knew he had no way out of this one.

"Very well, I shall tell you all how Yugi Moto and the Pharaoh are twin brothers but you must promise me that whatever I say now remains as hidden knowledge forever," said Shadi.

"Fine," said Tristan.

"I have no problem with keeping secrets," said Joey.

Shadi asked the rest as they all nodded.

"Very well, my tale is a lengthy one, so I suggest you sit down somewhere till I finish telling it," said Shadi.

The other nodded as they found a suitable place to sit.

Shadi then looked at the pharaoh and nodded.

"That goes for you too my pharaoh, go sit next to Yugi Moto," said Shadi.

The pharaoh nodded as he made his way back to his best friend.

"Pharaoh…" said Yugi as the pharaoh put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," the pharaoh said.

Yugi looked at him in a confused way and started to speak.

"Are we really twins," asked Yugi?

The pharaoh smiled as he sat down beside Yugi putting his arms around him.

"I don't know Yugi, but if we are then I am glad that I've had someone as courageous and brave as you as my twin," said the pharaoh.

Yugi smiled and took his hand in his.

"I am too pharaoh," said Yugi as he leaned against him.

As they were making each other comfortable, everyone who saw them gasped.

"Hey Yug', I don't mean to break it to yah, but you are acting a little weird right now," said Joey.

Yugi, who now noticed what he was doing, took his hand of the pharaoh's and pulled back from him.

He then blushed but quickly got rid of it so no one would see.

This however, wasn't unnoticed by Shadi, who sighed.

"This is going to be even more difficult to comprehend then I thought if they are already that bonded," thought Shadi as he looked at the crowd below him and began to speak.

However, before he could Joey spoke up.

"Hey Shadi, I don't mean to be rude, but why aren't these rusty old doors closed yet," said Joey as he noticed the door being opened for a while now.

Shadi noticed where Joey was pointing and replied.

"Those doors are for the pharaoh's re-entry into the spirit world Joseph and those doors will only close when the pharaoh himself leaves the world of the living," said Shadi.

"Oh… okay," said Joey who took his place back as Shadi began to speak.

"Now if anyone has any more questions left to ask, please do so before I began my story," said Shadi.

No hands were raised and no voices were heard.

"Very well then, I shall begin my tale. Once you have heard this tale, you will understand what I mean when I said that Yugi Moto was the pharaoh's twin brother," said Shadi.

He then closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them as he began to speak.

_(Flashback: 5000 Years Ago)_

"_My pharaoh, the village of Kalelna has been successfully raided as of last night, no evil souls were spared and we have managed to re-create the millennium items to save our kingdom in the name of peace, "said Akhenaten._

_The pharaoh nodded but sighed._

"_What's wrong my pharaoh, you look a bit sad," said Akhenaten?_

"_It's my boy Akhenaten, he is just too pure hearted to be a good leader, if he doesn't show any love for the violence of this world, he is going to become a soft ruler and that's something I don't want in the next pharaoh of Egypt," said the pharaoh._

_As he said that, Akhenaten and his troops smiled._

"_What's there to be so happy about Akhenaten," asked the pharaoh?_

"_My pharaoh, with all this success in our venture we also are pleased to inform you of something else," said Akhenaten suddenly looking serious._

"_Go on," said the pharaoh._

"_We have had another breakthrough recently in the millennium spell book to help your son Atem," said Akhenaten._

_The pharaoh looked shocked._

"_What, are you saying that you have uncovered the power to change my boy in order to become more like me, "asked the pharaoh?_

_Akhenaten shook his head._

"_No, not quite, however I was able to decode a spell which turned to be another ritual spell. The spell takes the excessive good in a male's heart and transforms it into a being, however there is a catch," said Akhenaten looking rather worried._

"_Yes, what is it," asked the pharaoh impatiently?_

_Akhenaten flinched at his sudden tone but brought himself forward to speak._

"_The person who is made out of that excessive kindness cannot be killed or sent unless a way is found for him to be transported to the future," said Akhenaten._

"_And your suggestion is," asked the pharaoh?_

"_My suggestion is that we have to dispose of this excessive positive energy before it becomes a calamity to your son's well-being," said Akhenaten._

_The pharaoh looked towards his brother and noticed that he was indeed serious. He sighed and then spoke towards his brother._

"_Very well, you may do as you please," said the pharaoh._

_Akhenaten nodded as he bowed down towards the pharaoh._

"_Thank you, my pharaoh, I shall not fail thee," said Akhenaten._

"_I don't believe you shall," said the pharaoh as he told him to rise up._

"_Wait my pharaoh, there is also something else I would like to discuss with you," said Akhenaten._

"_I'm listening," said the pharaoh._

"_My king we also got another boy that we have with us during our invasion of the village of Kal Elna. We have used our Millennium Spell book to use the spell on him before we came to you and I must say I have seen the vision by the Millennium Necklace which indicates that he is indeed sent into the future. He's Ki has been collected with thought and is ready to serve you, shall we use it on your son," asked Akhenaten._

"_Is it pure," asked the pharaoh?_

"_My fellow assistants has already checked it with the millennium scale, I sense very little evil within the heart that it came from," said Akhenaten._

"_Very well, you may start with him," said the pharaoh._

_(End of Flashback)_

"And so the tests began, the contributor of this evil Ki was Bakura who was checked constantly in order to make sure that it was ready for the ritual. The idea was that a small dose of the evil Ki would give the pharaoh a balance between his evil and good. However, as the first rituals failed, the king grew impatient and saw that his son was getting sicker by day. Bakura was sent back to his destroyed village and Akhenaten returned only to be scolded by the pharaoh, said Shadi. As for Bakura's positive Ki, it became Ryou," said Shadi.

He then turned to look at Yugi and the pharaoh.

"And as for the pharaoh's positive Ki, his good heart was what eventually evolved into Yugi. With the kindness in their hearts gone, the evil of both the pharaoh and Bakura grew and soon one of them lost their sanity with it," said Shadi.

"So Bakura wasn't to be blamed for killing everyone in Egypt," asked Yugi?

"No he was to be blamed but rather be punished in a less dangerous way for everyone had a fair share of evil in this history of the millennium items and the pharaoh's," said Shadi.

"What happened next," asked Yugi?

"Well Akhenaten returned to the palace and that's when everything went utterly wrong as three more individuals from the Millennium Crew became involved in that experiment," said Shadi.

"And who were these other three Shadi," asked the pharaoh?

Shadi walked out of the Millennium Tablet on which he was sitting on and came down to meet the pharaoh in the eye.

"It was me, Kaiba, and Ishizu," said Shadi.

They all gasped.

(Flashback: Six months later)

"_AKHENATEN, WHERE ARE YOU," screamed the pharaoh._

_He then looked towards the hallway and saw one of Akhenaten's men standing there._

"_Slave, where is my brother Akhenaten," asked the pharaoh?_

_The man bowed down and spoke._

"_My pharaoh, Akhenaten has gone in order to get more souls for the Millennium Items," said the man._

_The pharaoh grabbed him and lifted him from the ground._

"_WELL TELL HIM THAT HE HAS TO COME BACK RIGHT NOW, IN ORDER TO FIX MY SON. I HAVE WAITED FOR SIX MONTHS AND NOW PRIEST SETO, LADY ISIS AND SHADDA HAVE ALL GONE INTO A DEEP SLEEP BECAUSE OF HIM AND THAT INCLUDES MY SON AS WELL," yelled the pharaoh._

_I am sorry my lord, I will call him back, what should I tell him to come back, said the servant._

_The pharaoh cooled down as he thought for a moment and said:_

"_Tell him that the time has come for him to give his services to the Millennium Mages," said the pharaoh._

_(Two Months Later)_

_Akhenaten was shackled onto a pole in the center of the pharaoh's throne with the pharaoh approaching him._

"_Akhenaten, the time has come for you to wear the millennium eye," said the pharaoh._

_He then pushed it into him as he screamed._

"_Now that we have completed the collection of seven Millennium Mages, Egypt can return normal once again," said the pharaoh._

_(End of Flashback)_

"All right, enough with the lame geek speech, when are you losers going to learn that I don't fall for this type of bull," said Kaiba.

Shadi glared at Kaiba.

"You cannot escape your destiny, Seto Kaiba, it is what you are," said Shadi.

Kaiba laughed.

"Please, you call that my destiny, sure I admit that I was never expecting Yugi Moto to be a 5000 year-old spirit as well as Pharaoh Atem here, but that still doesn't make me believe that I am one of those dimwits," said Kaiba.

"And during the battle city finals, was the aftershock you received from the Millennium Rod and the battle with Bakura in the shadows not real enough to convince you," said Shadi in a strict tone.

Kaiba gasped, not able to come up with a comeback.

"Those were just illusions made to mess up my head like Pegasus's Millennium Eye," said Kaiba.

Shadi sighed.

"Believe what you want Kaiba, but I only ask you this you two and I as well as Ryou have the ability to join the pharaoh on his trip to the afterlife, if you choose so I will allow you to enter your resting place," said Shadi.

Kaiba snorted while Ishizu and Ryou shook their heads in disapproval.

"Very well, if that's the way it is I shall not go too because I have to guard these Millennium Items forever, it is my sworn duty as the guardian of the millennium items," said Shadi.

He then turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, you are the last one, do you wish to leave your friends in order to join the afterlife with the pharaoh," asked Shadi?

Yugi pondered his options for a moment but sighed.

"I don't know Shadi," said Yugi.

"Just go Yugi," said Kaiba.

Yugi turned around and faced Kaiba in shock.

"But Kaiba don't you want me to be here, after all even if I go I will still come back," said Yugi.

Kaiba shook his head sideways.

"I do want you stay Yugi but I also want you to go, that's why when you are gone I can take my place back as the number one duelist in the world. Also I want you toughen up a bit, if you ever do come back from the afterlife, I'll be ready to duel you if I am still available," said Kaiba.

"Kaiba…" said Yugi stunned.

"He's right Yugi, when the pharaoh's gone, new enemies might come after a while, who knows what will happen when you or the pharaoh will not be there," said Marik.

"Marik…" said Yugi.

"I agree with my brother Yugi, although I can't see the future, I know this much that a new threat will always emerge every century later, so without you there, there will be no one to defend earth from the power of these new enemies," said Ishizu.

"Yes Yugi, if you don't come back when another crisis comes there may not be another savior when a new threat does eventually come," said Ryou.

Ryou, Ishizu… said Yugi.

"But I _THOUGHT_ that there were no new enemies left," said Yugi.

"There might still be some enemies, after all mankind can change in a blink of an instant, always bringing new challenges and opportunities with it. Maybe 100 years later, a new evil might emerge and we would need your help. That's why I think you should go; if you go then you will be alive and never age for as long as you are there," said Ishizu.

Yugi stood their shocked as he tried to process the information and the responsibility on his shoulders.

Suddenly the pharaoh came behind and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, if you don't want to come with me, I am alright with it," said the pharaoh with a smile.

Yugi looked shocked at what he said.

"No pharaoh, I didn't mean that, I was just thinking of the possibilities, but I know now what I must do," said Yugi.

He then looked around to see his friends and then at the pharaoh who knew what he was going to do.

"I am going Shadi," said Yugi determined.

"But Yug'," said Joey.

"I know Joey, I will miss our good old days with each other, but if I am really the pharaoh's twin brother, I also can't stay in this world any longer, I am sorry but I have got to go," said Yugi.

"Yugi…" Joey said.

He then turned to tea.

"Tea let me just say that you were one of my best friends in the whole world," said Yugi.

Tea cried for him.

"Oh… Yugi," said Tea as she hugged him and sobbed onto his shoulder.

A while later…

As Yugi said his goodbyes to everyone one by one, he knew it was time to go.

"Ready partner," asked the pharaoh?

"Yeah," said Yugi.

As they were approaching the door, they were stopped.

"Happy travels to the afterlife my pharaoh. May the Egyptian Gods watch over you," said Shadi.

The pharaoh and Yugi nodded as they went inside the door which shut behind them with only thought in their minds.

"_We are finally were we belong,"_ they thought as they smiled at each other.

End of chapter 2

A/N: Well that's chapter 2! But don't worry if you don't think this is a crossover so far because in the next chapter we will look at 5D's universe starring Rua and Ruka. Also, for those of you thinking that I am going to pair Ruka with the pharaoh, it safe to say that I am not. Ruka will be paired with Rua in an incest relationship. The only reason that I haven't written anything yet that contains incest in my story is because I am not there yet. Also, I want to make the incest as good as possible and not like my other stories in which it was random sometimes. Anyway, please review and comment on what you thought of part two of The Return to the Afterlife.


End file.
